


Hydrogen Peroxide and Baseball

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, College AU, Fluff, Hangyul and Sangyeon are siblings, Juyeon and Sangyeon don't know how to express emotions, M/M, Sangyeon is very queer, They're Cute Though, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Sangyeon and Juyeon are terrible at expressing their emotions, so how do they express their crushes on each other? Insults. So many insults and teasing.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Hangyul & Son Dongmyeong, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Hydrogen Peroxide and Baseball

Baseball season. One of the most famous times for Seoul National University and Korea University. Not just due to the legendary games each team has, but because of the rivalry between the team captains. Lee Sangyeon is the captain of Seoul National’s baseball team while Korea University’s captain is Lee Juyeon. The two males are famous for spitting out the most random of insults at each other. Both teams are friends and get along just fine, except for Juyeon and Sangyeon. Of course today being the first game of the season, the two teams are up against each other. 

Sangyeon sits on the bench in the locker room with his head in between his knees as he shakes his head. Sangyeon yelps when a hand is placed on his shoulder, his body immediately jolting as he looks up at the person who smirks at the older. 

“What do you want Jaehyun?” Sangyeon looks over at his friend before he stretches his back. 

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun hums and leans against Sangyeon’s locker, “You just look nervous,” Jaehyun smirks. 

“Jacob, who is the starting pitcher for the other team?” Sangyeon looks up at the male that now stands next to Jaehyun. 

“Sunwoo. I say our starting hitter should be Jaehyun. He’s got one of the hardest hits on this team,” Jacob looks over at Sangyeon who stands up and nods his head. 

“Sunwoo is extremely precise. The best thing we can do is get him tired so the team has to change pitchers. We have to be careful about the short stop though. He’s amazing at what he does,” Sangyeon runs a hand through his hair as he grabs his bat and helmet. 

“Will you two just stop fighting and bang? Please it’s so annoying,” Jaehyun groans as Sangyeon looks at him in shock. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Sangyeon asks in shock as he takes a sip of water from his bottle. 

“Sangyeon, we know that Juyeon is attractive, and he’s good at his position, but that doesn’t mean you two should hate each other,” Jacob bites at his lip and laughs as Sangyeon cries out in frustration. 

“I don’t hate Juyeon! I have never hated Juyeon!” Sangyeon groans and looks up as their coach walks in. 

“Why do you insult him all the time then?” Jaehyun raises his brow in question as Sangyeon shakes his head. 

“It’s complicated. I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Sangyeon smirks as Jaehyun grumbles and Jacob stifles his laughter, “Is your boyfriend out in the crowd?” 

“Younghoon is not my boyfriend,” Jacob quickly replies, a blush setting on his cheeks. 

“Tell that to Younghoon,” Jaehyun smirks and groans as Jacob steps on his foot before the three join the rest of the team for the coach’s beginning season speech. 

Sangyeon rolls his eyes as the coach speaks. It’s the same speech that he’s given to the team every year since Sangyeon got there. Sangyeon and Jacob get up and inform the team of the starting line up and then listing off the people who will be substitutes for the other players. 

“Alright guys! Remember, this is a starting game. Things might be a bit rough, but that doesn’t mean we won’t try our hardest this game. I believe in you. We got this!” Sangyeon shouts at the team as they all shout back happily before walking to the dugout. 

Sangyeon looks over at the other dugout and blushes lightly when Juyeon winks at him, the older sticking his tongue out and flipping him off. 

“There you go again. You say you don’t hate him but here you are,” Jaehyun looks over at Sangyeon who shakes his head and groans. 

“You wouldn’t understand Jaehyun,” Sangyeon looks over at Jaehyun who rolls his eyes and puts his helmet on while grabbing his bat. 

“Whatever you say captain,” Jaehyun walks out to the plate and smirks at Sunwoo. 

“Are you ever going to tell Jaehyun about your little crush?” Jacob smirks over at Sangyeon who flicks his cheek, “I’m asking a question!” 

“No! I’d never hear the end of it! It’s bad enough that Jaehyun is dating Hyunjun who is Juyeon’s best friend,” Sangyeon groans and shakes his head, “It’s not like I  _ mean _ to insult Juyeon! Everytime I go to say something nice about him, my brain just goes into overdrive and can’t think of anything nice to say.” 

“You’ve got it bad man,” Younghoon comments from behind the dugout, “Listen, from what I’ve heard through the grapevine, maybe your feelings aren’t one sided,” Younghoon smirks down at Sangyeon who rolls his eyes. 

“It’s Lee Juyeon. Star baseball player and school heartthrob. I’m Lee Sangyeon, baseball player and education major. Trust me. There’s nothing but a dumb crush that’s lasted for five years,” Sangyeon rubs his temples and sighs softly. 

“Maybe you should try and talk to him. You know for a fact we’re all going out for pizza after this. It would be a good chance to talk to him,” Jacob smiles and puts on his helmet before grabbing his bat. 

“Go Jacob!” Younghoon and Kevin shout loudly as he steps up to the plate. 

The next four innings are a blur with the teams tied one to one. Sangyeon is up to bat and Juyeon is in between second and third base. Sangyeon looks at Sunwoo who smirks and throws a ball right down the middle, Sangyeon hitting the ball with all of his might. Sangyeon throws his bat down and begins running, making it to second base before the ball is back in Sunwoo’s hand. Juyeon smirks and looks over at Sangyeon before winking at him. 

“Nice ass Lee,” Juyeon smirks at Sangyeon who blushes and glares. 

“If I didn’t know better, that almost sounds like a compliment Juyeon. Are you going soft on me?” Sangyeon smirks and looks at the next batter before running to third base when the batter hits a single. 

“Me? Soft for you? Never. I’m always hard,” Juyeon smirks at Sangyeon who rolls his eyes. 

“You’re so lame sometimes,” Sangyeon smiles at him as Hangyul, Sangyeon’s brother, comes up to the plate. 

“You wouldn’t want me if I wasn’t Lee,” Juyeon smiles at Sangyeon who blushes more and looks at Hangyul. 

“Stop trying to throw me off my game Juyeon,” Sangyeon rolls his eyes and cracks his neck slightly. 

“I would never,” Juyeon winks at Sangyeon before Sangyeon flips him off and runs to home as Hangyul hits a double. 

The rest of the game continues with the teams being neck and neck until the bottom of the ninth. Seoul National wins the game by one point, Hangyul being carried off the field for hitting the winning home run. The team walks into the locker room to get changed into normal clothing or shower before they all head out to join Korea University’s team for pizza. 

“Don’t think I didn’t catch you flirting with Juyeon,” Hangyul leans against the locker next to Sangyeon as he takes his baseball shirt off. 

“Not you too,” Sangyeon groans and takes his baseball pants off before putting on some black joggers and a black tank top, “I’m not flirting with him!” 

“That’s a lie Sangyeon,” Hangyul laughs and opens his locker to change his clothes, “Don’t forget mom wants us to have a family dinner this weekend,” Hangyul walks off to the showers to take a quick shower. 

“Oh no. No no no,” Sangyeon leans against his locker after taking his bag out of the locker. 

“What’s wrong with a family dinner?” Jacob asks, Younghoon’s arm around his waist. 

“Family dinner includes my mom’s friend from work. Guess who my mom just so happens to be friends with?” Sangyeon looks over at Jacob as he slings his bag over his arm, “We have to wait for Hangyul. Unless you’re riding with Jaehyun,” Sangyeon shakes his head and rubs his temples. 

“Your mom is friends with Juyeon’s mom right?” Jacob smirks and shakes his head as Sangyeon nods his head, “Good luck. Also we can just wait for Hangyul. I think Jaehyun is taking Hyunjun, Juyeon, and his friends Haknyeon and Chanhee.” 

“I’m going to die Jacob. I can handle him on the field, but when he’s in my house and I can’t escape him? I go full gay meltdown and forget what’s going on. My mom  _ always  _ makes us sit together so Hangyul’s boy toy can sit next to him,” Sangyeon groans out and pulls his phone out. 

“He’s not my boy toy Sangyeon,” Hangyul walks over to them, a beanie over his wet hair, “Just because I had the guts to ask Dongmyeong out doesn’t mean shit!”

“I hate you so much,” Sangyeon pinches his brother’s side, the younger yelping and laughing, “Let’s go,” Sangyeon leads them out to the parking lot to his car. 

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Juyeon smirks as he leans against Jaehyun’s car which is parked next to Sangyeons, “Good game out there Lee.” 

“Wish I could say the same to you Juyeon,” Sangyeon opens his trunk and puts his bag inside before letting Jacob and Hangyul put their bags in. 

“Big words coming from a boy who hit O for three in the bottom of the ninth,” Juyeon pushes off of the car and walks over to Sangyeon before tracing his jaw with his fingers, “You know for someone so attractive, I’m surprised you're single. Maybe it’s your snarky ass attitude,” Juyeon smirks and turns before walking to Jaehyun’s car, “I look forward to this weekend dear Sangyeon,” Juyeon winks and gets into the back seat of the car. 

Sangyeon stands, frozen with shock from the words Juyeon had uttered to him. Sangyeon silently shuts the trunk before walking to the driver’s side of the car and getting into the front seat. He lays his head on the steering wheel to process whatever just happened. Sangyeon looks over at Hangyul who gets into the seat next to him, Younghoon and Jacob getting into the back seat. Younghoon looks over as Jaehyun’s car leaves the parking lot before tapping Hangyul’s arm. 

“You can scream if you need to,” Hangyul puts his hand on Sangyeon’s knee. 

Sangyeon nods before banging his head on the steering wheel and screaming out, “WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!” 

The three other males in the car flinch upon hearing him scream but stifle their laughter. 

“No seriously? What the fuck was that? Why? Oh my god I’m gay. I’m so so fucking gay. What the fucking fuck?” Sangyeon starts his car before groaning, “Hangyul do you have tylenol?” 

“I’ll give you some after we eat,” Hangyul laughs and shakes his head as Sangyeon pulls out of the parking lot and begins driving. 

“I think you two have some weird pent up frustration with each other,” Younghoon comments and looks over his nails, “I need to see if Kevin can redo my nails,” Younghoon mumbles. 

“Younghoon please stop talking. I love you, but for the sake of my heart, please shut up,” Sangyeon groans and pulls into the parking lot of the pizza place, parking his car away from everyone else, “Do you think I can go the rest of the night without talking to him?” 

“No. If you don’t go talk to him, he’ll come talk to you. You know that,” Hangyul rolls his eyes as they all get out of the car. 

Sangyeon rolls his eyes before putting on a white baseball cap with some jump rings attached onto the bill of the cap. The four all walk into the pizza place as they talk about upcoming tests and exams. Eric and Sunwoo jump up before running over and hugging Sangyeon happily. 

“Hey you two,” Sangyeon ruffles their hair as they beam up at Sangyeon, “You two did great. I’m proud of you both.” 

“You did really good too!” Sunwoo smiles at Sangyeon as he and Eric detach from Sangyeon happily. 

“You don’t have to lie to me. I sucked,” Sangyeon smiles and sits down next to them before grabbing a slice of pizza from Juyeon’s plate. 

“You weren’t that bad. It’s a starting game, we’re all expected to make mistakes Sangyeon,” Juyeon looks over at him, “Also what’s your mom making for dinner this weekend?” 

“Why would I know?” Sangyeon takes a bite of the pizza before shrugging, “I didn’t even know she was having a family dinner until Hangyul told me in the locker room,” Sangyeon shrugs and finishes the slice of pizza. 

“You two are insufferable,” Hyunjun sighs from Jaehyun’s lap, Jaehyun’s arms wrapped around Hyunjun’s waist. 

“What?” they both turn to look at Hyunjun who groans. 

“Will you two just fuck already?” Chanhee picks at his cuticles before taking a sip of Haknyeon’s smoothie. 

“WHAT?!” they both shout and point fingers at each other before laughing. 

“I’m not interested in Sangyeon! There’s no way! That’s just weird,” Juyeon laughs and shakes his head.

Jacob and Hangyul immediately turn to look at Sangyeon who puts the slice of pizza down that he was holding. He laughs sadly and stands up before wiping his hands on his pants. 

“Yeah, because the thought of being interested in me is too weird for the star baseball player. Thanks Juyeon,” Sangyeon takes his hat off and runs his fingers through his hair before putting his hat back on, “You know, I always thought that you were just joking with the insults Juyeon, but apparently not. Hangyul I’m leaving. Either come with me or find a way home,” Sangyeon pushes past the rest of the people to be joined by his brother. 

“We’ll find a way home,” Jacob smiles sadly at Sangyeon who nods his head and walks outside with Hangyul. 

“You wanna go to McDonald’s and get food before we sit on the couch and watch shitty romcoms?” Hangyul holds Sangyeon’s hand who nods his head and walks to the car, “I’m sorry Sangyeon.” 

“It’s whatever. I knew nothing would come out of it,” Sangyeon laughs and shakes his head, “Speaking of old crushes, how is Seungyoun doing?” Sangyeon asks as they get into the car. 

“He’s pretty good. Him and Seungwoo just got engaged recently and I’ve been invited to the wedding,” Hangyul smiles over at Sangyeon who nods his head, “It’s going to be okay. You’ll find someone better.” 

“I could text Chan,” Sangyeon mumbles before shaking his head, “He’s dating Sejun,” Sangyeon sighs and pulls out of the parking lot, “Man I have it bad for Juyeon.” 

“I know,” Hangyul laughs before shaking his head, “Let’s just forget tonight and have some fun. I can invite Myeong over!” 

“Fuck yeah! I miss him,” Sangyeon smiles as he starts driving, “Let’s go pick him up.” 

“Yeah let’s do it,” Hangyul looks over at Sangyeon who smiles at the road. 

He just hoped his brother would be okay when the weekend hit. 

The rest of the week had gone pretty normal except for the few sad glances Sangyeon’s teammates would send him in the halls. It was now Saturday which meant the day of the family dinner was upon them. It was almost time for Juyeon and his mother to be there and Sangyeon was not happy. Sangyeon sighs and looks over himself in the mirror to look over his outfit. His black and white plaid button up is open to expose a black t-shirt underneath that’s tucked into his blue jeans. He sighs and ruffles his hair to try and somewhat style it before giving up and shaking his head. Sangyeon walks out of his bedroom to see his brother and boyfriend in the kitchen helping his mom with the food. Hangyul and Dongmyeong are watching matching outfits of graphic tees and black jeans. Sangyeon sighs and walks down the stairs before walking into the kitchen and sitting on the counter. 

“Lee Sangyeon! Get your butt off my counter!” his mother scoffs and flicks his forehead, Sangyeon yelping and jumping off the counter, “You’re usually more excited for these things. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine mom,” Sangyeon smiles and looks down at her as she cooks, “I start my guest teaching after baseball is finished,” Sangyeon leans against the fridge and watches her cook. 

“Oh really? Do you know what school you’ll be teaching in?” Dongmyeong looks over at Sangyeon who shrugs and shakes his head, “I’m sure you’ll do amazing!” 

“I just can’t wait for baseball to be over,” Sangyeon sighs and fixes the bracelet Hangyul gave him years ago. 

“Why’s that?” his mom stirs something in a saucepan while smiling.

“Just excited to start teaching,” Sangyeon easily lies before he starts setting the table with Hangyul. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Hangyul whispers to Sangyeon who nods his head. 

Sangyeon winces when knocking is heard at the door. Sangyeon continues to set the table silently praying his mom won’t ask him to open the door. 

“Sangyeon,” his mother calls for him, Sangyeon mentally strangling himself at the idea of opening the door, “Go open the door please.” 

Sangyeon mumbles out an okay before walking to the front door and sighing as he puts on a fake smile. He opens the door to be met with Juyeon smiling and then biting his lip at the sight of Sangyeon answering the door. Juyeon is wearing an oversized grey and black sweater paired with black jeans and black shoes. Sangyeon smiles and lets them inside before dragging Dongmyeong and Hangyul upstairs to his bedroom. 

“Breathe Sangyeon,” Hangyul and Dongmyeong hug Sangyeon tightly, “It’s going to be okay,” Hangyul whispers to him as Sangyeon nods his head. 

“He’s so hot,” Sangyeon sighs before shaking his head and shrugging, “Oh well. Let’s just get to dinner and hope they leave soon after,” Sangyeon smiles sadly at the two before they all walk back down the stairs. 

“You okay Sangyeon sweetie?” Juyeon’s mother smiles at him as he nods his head. 

“Yeah I’m okay. I’m just a little stressed with school and baseball,” Sangyeon lies and sits down in his chair next to Juyeon. 

“Oh I can imagine. Juyeon has been very upset these past couple of days,” Juyeon’s mother frowns slightly before she falls into conversation with Sangyeon’s mother. 

Sangyeon rolls his eyes and rubs his temples slightly before looking over at Juyeon who blushes and looks away quickly. Sangyeon groans and dishes food out to Juyeon and himself remembering he has to keep up a front. 

“So Juyeon, how is school going for you?” Sangyeon’s mother smiles at Juyeon who shrugs and looks down at the bowl of food. 

“It’s going pretty well. Being a chemistry major has its ups and downs. I almost blew up my lab the other day so that was fun,” Juyeon nods, Sangyeon stifling his laughter, “What? I could have been seriously injured!” Juyeon scoffs and punches Sangyeon’s shoulder lightly. 

“I just think it’s funny that someone who has been messing with chemistry for years almost blew up a lab,” Sangyeon smirks at Juyeon who rolls his eyes and smiles before going back to eating. 

“What about you Sangyeon? How has school been going for you?” Juyeon’s mom smiles at him, Sangyeon choking on a noodle at the sudden question, Juyeon, Hangyul, and Dongmyeong laughing at Sangyeon. 

“You all pray for my downfall,” Sangyeon pouts after he drinks some water to stop the choking, “School is good. Once baseball is over I start my student teaching,” Sangyeon smiles at Juyeon’s mother.

“This is your last year right?” Juyeon’s mother smiles as Sangyeon nods his head, Juyeon’s smile faltering slightly, “I’m proud of how far you’ve come Sangyeon.” 

“Thank you,” Sangyeon smiles before looking up at Hangyul, “So have you two twits been caught sucking face yet?” 

“Fu-” Hangyul starts before being glared at by his mother, “No we haven’t as a matter of fact! And that was one time last year!” 

“Three times,” Juyeon corrects and takes a sip of his water, Hangyul gawking at Juyeon, “You do realize Dongmyeong’s brother’s boyfriend goes to my school right?” 

“I’m puncturing his right atrium,” Dongmyeong glares at his bowl, the table erupting into laughter. 

The rest of dinner is spent with small talk and Sangyeon and Juyeon trying to not get caught looking at the other. Once dinner is finished, Sangyeon gets up and proceeds to help put the leftovers away and start washing the dishes. 

“Sangyeon, let Hangyul and Dongmyeong do those. I think someone wants to talk to you,” Sangyeon’s mother walks into the kitchen followed by Juyeon smiling sadly at Sangyeon. 

“Tell Hangyul and Dongmyeong not to eavesdrop,” Sangyeon looks at his mother as he wipes his hand dry and takes Juyeon’s hand before leading him up to his room. 

Sangyeon closes and locks his door behind him in case Hangyul or Dongmyeong try barging in on them. Sangyeon pulls out his desk chair for Juyeon to sit on as he sits on his bed. 

“You want to talk? So talk,” Sangyeon looks over at Juyeon who runs a hand through his hair and sighs, “I don’t have all day Lee.” 

“I fucked up okay? I know that. I didn’t realize what I said until after I said it,” Juyeon sighs and looks at Sangyeon. 

“That doesn’t make it better! That just means you subconsciously think that it would be weird to like me!” Sangyeon runs a hand through his hair, mild annoyance and hurt finding their way into his emotions. 

“I don’t actually think it would be weird to like you Sangyeon! That’s not what I meant at all! For fucks sake,” Juyeon sighs and rubs his temples, “My brain just thought it would be weird if you liked me back.” 

“Why would it be-” Sangyeon starts before looking at Juyeon confused, “You wanna run that by me again?” 

“I like you idiot,” Juyeon sighs, “I don’t know how to properly express my emotions which is why I tease and insult you.” 

“Oh my god we’re both idiots,” Sangyeon laughs airily before looking over at Juyeon, “I like you too.” 

“I know,” Juyeon sighs and looks at Sangyeon, “Where do we go from here?” 

“I don’t know. This is a lot to process all at once,” Sangyeon looks over and sees Juyeon shyly fidgeting with his sleeves, “Why are you nervous?” 

“Can I hug you?” Juyeon blurts out and hides his face with his sleeves as he looks over at Sangyeon. 

“Yeah you can,” Sangyeon smiles at Juyeon who immediately straddles Sangyeon’s lap and hugs him tightly. 

“You smell good. You always do,” Juyeon mumbles into Sangyeon’s neck as he hugs him. 

“You do too. You look really good today too,” Sangyeon smiles as he rubs Juyeon’s back, humming. 

“You should sing for me sometime. Jacob, Sunwoo, and Eric say you’re really good at it. Jaehyun does too, but he also says he’s mad at you because of it,” Juyeon pulls away and looks down at Sangyeon who laughs and shakes his head. 

“He’s mad because I beat him at a talent show when we were kids,” Sangyeon shakes his head and runs his fingers through Juyeon’s hair, “God you’re so pretty.” 

“Shut up, you are,” Juyeon blushes and sighs, “I should probably go. I promised my mom a bowl of popcorn and to watch some stupid movie with her. I’ll see you on Wednesday when we play each other again?” 

“You better text me Juyeon,” Sangyeon smiles and stands up with Juyeon who blushes and nods, “Don’t tell anyone yet. I wanna fuck with them a bit,” Sangyeon smirks as Juyeon’s eyes widen. 

“You’re evil,” Juyeon grins and kisses Sangyeon’s cheek before the older unlocks his door, “Bye Sangyeon,” Juyeon leaves Sangyeon’s room and then the house with his mother by his side. 

Sangyeon sits on his bed and grins at the text that pops up on his phone. Yeah things were going to be okay. 

It’s now Wednesday and Sangyeon and Juyeon have been texting non stop. The hardest part has been not telling anyone to fool people on this given day. Sangyeon sits on the locker room bench before the game, head in between his knees. 

“You okay man? Are you still upset over the whole Juyeon thing?” Jaehyun sighs and shakes his head as Sangyeon shrugs, “So what? He’s just a dumb boy. You can get over him.” 

“I’m trying Jaehyun,” Sangyeon sighs and grabs his helmet and bat before the team walks out to the dugout. 

Juyeon rolls his eyes as he looks at Sangyeon, but bites his lip to keep from smiling. Sangyeon hangs his head low and smiles slightly at the thought of Juyeon. Sangyeon sets his bat down as he walks out into the field and stands next to second base to guard it. Sangyeon watches as Juyeon hits a double and finds his way to second base. 

“Do they suspect anything?” Juyeon mumbles to Sangyeon who shakes his head, “That’s good.” 

“Can you stay the night tonight?” Sangyeon looks at Juyeon who nods his head then starts running to third after Eric hits a single, Sangyeon sending an insult his way. 

After that moment the rest of the game is a blur, Seoul National winning by two. The two teams file into their appropriate locker rooms, Sangyeon immediately opening his locker to get his clothes. He grabs his bag and walks towards the showers before stripping himself of his uniform. Sangyeon yelps when Jaehyun smacks his shoulder and jumps into a stall near him. Sangyeon rolls his eyes and quickly showers and washes up before wrapping a towel around his waist after he’s finished. Sangyeon grabs his boxers and puts them on before putting on some sweatpants and loose cut off black tank top. Sangyeon puts his uniform in his bag then walks back to his locker and puts his vans on. 

“Sangyeon who is riding with you?” Jaehyun looks over at Sangyeon who blushes when he realizes he misheard the question, “God you’re disgusting.” 

“Hangyul and Dongmyeong, so I have room for two more,” Sangyeon hums and slings his bag over his shoulder, “Jacob and Younghoon?” 

“Yeah we’ll ride with you and then have Kevin and Changmin drive us home,” Jacob smiles and holds Younghoon’s hand before they all walk out to the parking lot. 

Sangyeon rolls his eyes as he sees Juyeon propped against Jaehyun’s trunk. Sangyeon opens his trunk and puts his bag in, letting the rest of his group put their bags in his trunk. Juyeon looks over at Sangyeon and scoffs before getting into Jaehyun’s car. Hangyul frowns and looks at Sangyeon who shrugs and gets into the driver’s seat. Hangyul gets into the passenger seat while Dongmyeong, Jacob, and Younghoon get into the back seat. Sangyeon starts his car and looks back at the three males in the back. 

“So let me get this straight, you two aren’t dating?” Sangyeon looks at Jacob and Younghoon confused as they blush and look at each other. 

“It’s complicated. We don’t really have a label for it. We’re just going with the flow,” Younghoon smiles and holds Jacob’s hand. 

“That sounds kind of queer to me,” Sangyeon laughs and drives out of the parking lot and towards the pizza place. 

“Sangyeon are you going to be moping at the house when we get home?” Dongmyeong pouts as he looks at Sangyeon. 

“I’ll go mope in my bedroom,” Sangyeon rolls his eyes as he drives. 

“It’s just that mom isn’t home tonight and Dongmyeong and I can  _ finally  _ have our blanket fort in the living room,” Hangyul blushes lightly as Sangyeon rolls his eyes and pulls into the parking lot of the pizza joint. 

“Spare me the details please. I’m sad and single,” Sangyeon turns his car off, “I’m popping the trunk, Jacob get your bag out,” Sangyeon pops the trunk as they all get out of the car. 

Jacob gets his bag and slings it over his shoulder before closing the trunk and walking inside the place with the group. Sangyeon walks over to the giant group of boys and sits next to Juyeon before stealing a slice of his pizza. 

“Excuse the fuck out of me?” Juyeon looks at Sangyeon in shock as the older shrugs and eats his pizza. 

“What?” Sangyeon smirks and continues to eat as he rests his back against the chair. 

The entire group is on edge, the tension between Sangyeon and Juyeon engulfing the entire room. Juyeon sets his plate down after Sangyeon finishes his slice of pizza and stands up, Juyeon grabbing a fist full of Sangyeon’s tank top and pulling him up with him. 

“Now you want to act all tough in front of our friends?” Sangyeon smirks and rolls his eyes, “What are you trying to prove here Juyeon? I’m too weird for you and now what? I won’t fight back?” Sangyeon laughs in Juyeon’s face. 

“You talk too much,” Juyeon grabs Sangyeon’s face before smashing their lips together, the group collectively gasping at the scene playing out in front of them. 

Sangyeon smiles into the kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead against Juyeon’s, Juyeon immediately hugging Sangyeon, “Sorry for being so mean.” 

“It’s okay, you had to for the joke,” Juyeon grins and presses a quick kiss to Sangyeon’s lips before sitting down and pulling Sangyeon down with him. 

“So wait. Wait,” Eric rubs his temples, “What the hell?” 

“Juyeon and I made up on Saturday. We both found out we were stupid as hell and both liked each other so bada bing bada boom we made a deal to fuck with you guys,” Sangyeon holds Juyeon’s hand while smiling. 

“You guys make it seem like it wasn’t bound to happen,” Hyunjun rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his breadstick. 

Sangyeon and Juyeon roll their eyes and lean into each other while they eat. Sangyeon buries his face in Juyeon’s neck once he’s finished eating and closes his eyes. 

“That was pretty hot,” Sangyeon smirks into Juyeon’s neck and lightly presses kisses into his neck. 

“You better stop that before your brother and poor little Dongmyeong end up hearing more than they want to at home,” Juyeon grabs Sangyeon’s thigh who groans and lays his head on Juyeon’s shoulder instead.

“Cockblocks,” Sangyeon mumbles causing Juyeon to laugh and shake his head, “We get to cuddle though right?” 

“Of course babe,” Juyeon holds Sangyeon’s hand and looks over at Hangyul and Dongmyeong, “Are you two ready to go?” 

“Yeah of course!” Hangyul grins and grabs Dongmyeong’s hand before the four of them stand up. 

“If I don’t show up for classes tomorrow, tell them I got sick or something,” Juyeon shrugs as he looks at Hyunjun who nods his head. 

The four boys walk out of the restaurant and to Sangyeon’s car. They all get in and buckle up as Sangyeon starts his car.

“Are you two gonna fuck?” Dongmyeong looks at Juyeon and Sangyeon who both choke out strangled noises of confusion, “What?” 

“No! We’re not!” Sangyeon groans and pulls out of the parking lot, “We’re just going to watch movies and cuddle in my room. Why?” Sangyeon holds Juyeon’s hand as he drives home. 

“Because we needed to know how loud we need the tv to be at,” Hangyul smirks as Sangyeon and Juyeon both blush. 

“Do we need to turn our tv loud?” Juyeon smirks as Dongmyeong screeches at the question. 

“NO! WE ARE PURE INNOCENT CHILDREN!” Hangyul cries out as they pull into the driveway of the house. 

“Say that to the massive hickey on your chest,” Sangyeon smirks and turns the car off before they all get out of the car. 

“How big is it?” Juyeon asks jokingly before Hangyul lifts up his shirt to show Juyeon, “HOLY SHIT DONGMYEONG!” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dongmyeong blushes as they all walk into the house, “Go to your room and be gay please.” 

“Will do. Wear protection!” Sangyeon laughs as he locks the door then drags Juyeon up to his room. 

“You’re the worst,” Juyeon rolls his eyes and closes the door behind him after turning the light off, “Can we run by my house tomorrow so I can give you one of my hoodies?” Juyeon lays on the bed next to Sangyeon. 

“Why are you so cute?” Sangyeon smiles over at him before turning the tv onto some random movie. 

“‘M not cute,” Juyeon mumbles and turns Sangyeon’s lamps on, “You’re cuter.” 

“No way,” Sangyeon leans down and kisses Juyeon’s nose, “Hey Juyeon?” 

“Yeah?” Juyeon looks up at Sangyeon happily, a smile never leaving his face. 

“Do you maybe want to be boyfriends?” Sangyeon smiles down at Juyeon, who erupts into a small fit of laughter. 

“Yes of course Sangyeon! I thought we were already boyfriends,” Juyeon snuggles into Sangyeon. 

“I wanted to ask in person,” Sangyeon grins and pulls Juyeon close, “Can I kiss you?” 

“You don’t have to ask dummy,” Juyeon leans up and kisses him deeply. 

Sangyeon kisses back happily and runs his fingers through Juyeon’s inky blue hair. Juyeon bites at Sangyeon’s bottom lip before pulling away and snuggling into him. 

“Our first kiss was better,” Juyeon grins as Sangyeon rolls his eyes, “What? Spin the bottle was fun in high school!” 

“Yeah when you’re not dared to kiss the school’s biggest heartthrob because the bottle lands on your cousin,” Sangyeon rolls his eyes as he pulls Juyeon closer to him. 

“You gotta admit, that’s when you fell for me,” Juyeon snorts and buries his face in Sangyeon’s neck. 

“Actually I fell for you in chemistry when you tripped and spilled hydrogen peroxide on my jeans,” Sangyeon smiles at Juyeon who whines, “You were so shy and cute and you felt  _ so  _ bad.” 

“Stop making me relive that moment Sangyeon,” Juyeon snuggles happily, “I tripped because I saw you smile at me and my brain short circuited.” 

“You’re such a dork,” Sangyeon laughs and snuggles his boyfriend happily before Juyeon flips over and begins watching the tv with Sangyeon. 

“I’m glad I have you now,” Juyeon smiles while holding Sangyeon’s hand. 

“I’m glad I have you too,” Sangyeon kisses Juyeon’s cheek before closing his eyes. 

After five long years, the two were finally boyfriends and they were ecstatic about it. And no one questioned when the two showed up on Friday with turtlenecks and hoodies that very obviously belonged to the other person. 


End file.
